


We May Not Have It All Together, but Together We Have It All

by Bamsbutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little bit of angst, College AU, Housemates AU, Jingyeom main pairing, M/M, but also lots of fluff, request, youngbam side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: Jinyoung sighed, brushing his hand through his hair as the last pair of interviewees left the coffee shop. He and Youngjae had been conducting interviews all morning trying to find some suitable housemates to share their flat with.“I really liked the younger two we interviewed later, Yugyeom and Bambam I think?” Youngjae questioned, looking down at the notes he took.“They’re so young though, they probably won’t clean up after themselves and they’ll be a huge pain.” Jinyoung sighed, only just keeping the whine out of his voice. “We’re not running a daycare Youngjae.”“Just give them a chance! How about a trial period? Say a month or two? And if you think they still don’t fit after that we can try other people.” The younger suggested, reaching a compromise. “It will be nice having some friends that aren’t all as old as you.” He teased, sticking his tongue out between his teeth.“Yah! I’m still your elder! Show me some respect!”





	We May Not Have It All Together, but Together We Have It All

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request I got on my [Tumblr](https://bamsbutt.tumblr.com)  
> I'm still taking requests there, though I don't think I'll make any more that are this long. I kinda got carried away whoops. It kind of escalates really fast, and by the end everything just kinda happens fast, but I've spent too much time on this and I need to work on my exams now orz
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know where I can improve!
> 
> Prompt: Can I have a fic in which Jingyeom and Youngbam live together? Jinyoung and Youngjae have a large flat and are looking for roommates. Yugbam are not really Jinyoung's first choice but Youngjae was totally enarmoured by them and it was hard to refuse Youngjae. Bambam mostly works at night, dragging Youngjae to bed (from playing games) when he comes in the morning and Jinyoung drags Yug out of bed in the morning in return. (Jingyeom main, youngbam side pairing)

 

Jinyoung sighed, brushing his hand through his hair as the last pair of interviewees left the coffee shop. He and Youngjae had been conducting interviews all morning trying to find some suitable housemates to share their flat with. There had been a few people that Jinyoung liked, and now it was up to he and Youngjae to come to an agreement as to who they wanted to move in with them. 

“I liked the first pair, Sungjin and Wonpil. We got on well with them, and they seemed very welcoming and chilled.” Jinyoung said, turning to Youngjae and taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I really liked the younger two we interviewed later, Yugyeom and Bambam I think?” Youngjae questioned, looking down at the notes he took. “Yeah, those two. I really liked them hyung! I think we should pick them! Plus Bambam said he works at a pizza shop part time, so free food!” He exclaimed, hanging dramatically from Jinyoung’s arm, looking up at his friend with his best puppy eyes.

“They’re so young though, they probably won’t clean up after themselves and they’ll be a huge pain.” Jinyoung sighed, only just keeping the whine out of his voice. “We’re not running a daycare Youngjae.”

“Thats awfully mean of you to say after a first meeting Jinyoung. They were very mature and respectful today, you shouldn’t be judging them from their age.” Youngjae scolded, and Jinyoung began to wonder who was the older out of the two. He frowned though as he realise he  _ had _ been incredibly close minded. 

“I still don’t think they’d be the best fit…” Jinyoung replied. It would be nicer living with people closer to his own age, but Youngjae would probably feel more left out. 

“Just give them a chance! How about a trial period? Say a month or two? And if you think they still don’t fit after that we can try other people.” The younger suggested, reaching a compromise. “It will be nice having some friends that aren’t all as old as you.” He teased, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. 

“Yah! I’m still your elder! Show me some respect!” Jinyoung glared at him, but Youngjae just grinned and skipped away. 

“Come on  _ hyung _ , we have to go call our new housemates.” he giggled, exiting the cafe and leaving Jinyoung behind to collect their things and walk back the the flat, grumbling about equal decision making.

* * *

Jinyoung looks up from the couch as Youngjae opens the door to their flat, ushering in their two new housemates. “Welcome home!” Youngjae shouts excitedly, leading them into the lounge area where Jinyoung sat. 

“Hello!” The smaller of the two, Bambam, said brightly, holding his hand up in a wave as he addressed the eldest. 

“Thank you for inviting us to live with you.” Yugyeom said, more shyly than Bambam. He was trying to make himself seem smaller, hunching his shoulders and bowing his head respectfully. 

“No problem. It was hard to refuse Youngjae.” Jinyoung smiled, not wanting to put either of them off. “I can show you to your rooms if you want and you can pick between them.” He offered, putting his book down and standing to lead them down the hallway towards the two empty rooms. 

He showed them to the first room, which was slightly bigger than the second, but had a stiff door. The smaller room had a large window pointed to the street outside, the view wasn’t anything special, but the window was larger than in any of the other rooms, and next to it was a small bookshelf that looked particularly inviting to Jinyoung (he had the largest room out of all of them, being the one who had signed the lease). The smaller room was next to Jinyoung’s room, while the larger was next to Youngjae’s.

Both the boys fought for the bigger room, however, despite Bambam’s size he was the one that came out on top, having learned since he was young how to use his slight body to his advantage (and that damn pout didn’t help at all). 

Yugyeom moped back to the lounge to collect his things, and Jinyoung followed him. 

“I’ll give you a hand, since you lost in the end.” He offered, taking a box and following Yugyeom back to his new room. 

“Gee, thanks for rubbing it in.” Yugyeom replied, but he had a smile on his face that told Jinyoung he wasn’t offended. 

“Look, I’m just telling it how it is. It’s not my fault you couldn’t take on someone the size of a twelve year old.” The older boy grinned, glad that he finally had someone to banter with. Youngjae was a great housemate, and an even better friend, but he wasn’t great at banter. There had been a few too many times when Jinyoung had accidentally hurt his feelings without meaning too.

“Hey! Bambam is fiercer than he looks. If I had fought any harder he would have taken my eye out!” Yugyeom whined, the smiled still firmly fixed on his face.

They spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking Yugyeom’s things. Jinyoung assumed Youngjae was helping Bambam, but he honestly couldn’t be sure, since he’d spent the entire time with their youngest housemate. He sat next to the window sorting Yugyeom’s clothes while the younger boy whizzed around the room setting it up, hanging posters of his favourite artists, placing knick knacks on shelves and whatever else he was doing. Jinyoung was mechanical as he folded and sorted clothes, standing occasionally to place them into the dresser. He hesitated when he reached Yugyeom’s underwear. Should he just continue like normal and put them in the dresser? Or was it weird for him to handle his new housemates underwear? In the end he was saved the trouble when Yugyeom glanced over, after not getting a reaction from his joke, and turned bright red. He stomped over and snatched the underwear out of Jinyoung’s hands, before mumbling out a quiet apology. “You don’t- uhh, you don’t have to fold my underwear…”

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure if that was weird or not… I was about to ask but…” Jinyoung also had a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks, but no where near as much as Yugyeom, who had hidden the offending item of clothing behind his back as if Jinyoung hadn’t just spent the last minute staring at them as he tried to decide what to do. 

“It’s okay, I’ll just- um, I’ll do the rest of them.” Yugyeom insisted, pulling Jinyoung away from what remained of the box of clothes. The older decided to migrate to the bed, sitting gracefully with his legs crossed.

“It’s okay Yugyeom, you don’t have to be embarrassed by underwear. Everyone has them.” Jinyoung giggled, his hand covering his mouth as he laughed. 

“Hyungg, don’t tease me.” Yugyeom whined, hitting Jinyoung lightly on the shoulder as he gave him a stink face. “I’m almost done anyway, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Yugyeom offered, shuffling a few things around his room for the third time. 

“I can go if you want me too.” Jinyoung made to move.

“No! You don’t- you don’t have to go if you don’t want to… I just mean… If you don’t want to stay you don’t have to. It’s kinda boring I guess.” Yugyeom frowned, beginning to act shy. Like he had when they first arrived.

“I’d like to stay. We’ve had fun.” Jinyoung smiled happily, watching as Yugyeom began folding his underwear. He grinned when the younger tried to put them into the dresser, but was unable to find which drawer they belonged in. “Top right.” Jinyoung helped.

“Thanks hyung.” Yugyeom smiled happily. “And thanks for helping me. I’m glad I got to move in with you.” He said innocently. 

“It’s not for free you know.” Jinyoung said, suddenly serious. Yugyeom’s face scrunched in confusion. “You have to help me cook dinner tonight.” Jinyoung laughed heartily, having tricked him again.

“You!” Yugyeom yelled, chasing after Jinyoung, who had escaped out of the room and away from Yugyeom’s rage. 

* * *

While Jinyoung and Yugyeom worked to move the youngest boy in, Youngjae had indeed volunteered to help Bambam. Except that Youngjae’s version of helping was directing the younger around and singing to fill the silent spaces. 

“Youngjae, are you actually going to help?” Bambam rolled his eyes, after being told where and how to put his poster on the wall.

“What are you talking about Bambam? I am helping, I’m making music.” He grinned happily, breaking out in song once again as he sat cross legged on the bed.

“I mean, I think I’d rather you help physically.” Bambam grumbled, moving another heavy box to the other side of the room by himself. 

“Mmmm, that would make it too easy though.” Youngjae grinned, his eyes twinkling. “This way you’re doing it in hard mode.” 

Bambam narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “Fine, we’ll do it your way.” He said, leaving the room. 

Youngjae was waiting patiently for his return, but after fifteen minutes and some suspicious banging from the room next door, he got up to go find the Thai boy. 

He entered his room to find that Bambam had rearranged his furniture, moving his bed, desk and wardrobe into different spots, making it so that Youngjae had to climb over his desk to get to his bed. His wardrobe was now facing so that the doors were against the wall, making it impossible to open without moving it. 

Bambam was lying on the bed with a shit eating grin on his face, “welcome to hard mode.” He grinned evilly as Youngjae frowned at his new layout. 

“This is very childish of you Bambam.” Youngjae deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I learnt from the best.” Bambam was undeterred, sitting up so he could see the elder better. “Now, you can fix up your room, and I’ll sit here and sing.” He teased.

Youngjae huffed, rolling his eyes as he climbed over his desk and into his room. “Fine, and then I’ll help you I guess.” 

Bambam grinned brightly in victory, holding his hands up, receiving cheers from an invisible crowd. Youngjae began moving his furniture back, leaving his bed till last, and Bambam began to sing. 

However, the tones out of Bambam were nothing like the melodic cadence’s from Youngjae’s mouth. These were the squarks of a half dead goose.

Bambam could sing well when he chose to, when he worked hard on his voice, however today his aim was to just be as annoying as possible. 

Youngjae’s head fell into his hands as he mourned the loss of his hearing, wishing he had just helped Bambam to begin with.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Yugyeom and Bambam had moved in, and everything had started to settle around them. They’d all fallen into a routine of living with each other. 

They would get together once a week for a house dinner, and  _ mostly _ cook for themselves the rest of the week. Jinyoung and Yugyeom had class at the same time most mornings, so Jinyoung had begun to prepare breakfast for the both of them before they travelled into college together. 

Except that most mornings, Yugyeom wasn’t awake early enough to eat  _ and _ be ready to leave on time, so Jinyoung had taken to waking him every morning and (physically) dragging him out of bed so he could eat. 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” He would scold regularly, glaring at his youngest housemate across the table. 

Yugyeom would just smile brightly, with his tired eyes, and huff out a teasing “Thank you Eomma.” before stuffing more breakfast into his mouth. 

“Don’t sass me.” Jinyoung would bite back, rolling his eyes playfully. They would finish their breakfast and leave home together, talking the entire time as they travelled to their respective classes. These morning routines had only made their friendship closer. Half their time spent teasing the other, while the other half was spent in deep conversations and caring friendship. 

* * *

Jinyoung arrived home one day to find Yugyeom curled on the couch watching one of Jinyoung’s favourite dramas. The older boy had originally planned on coming home and holing himself up in his room to work on his assignment, but the couch looked far too inviting to ignore.

He padded over and curled himself around a cushion, on the opposite end to Yugyeom, commenting on how much he loved the drama that was playing. He stiffened when, not even five minutes later Yugyeom shuffled closer to him, curling his tall body against him and resting his head on the older boys lap. After a few moments, Jinyoung relaxed, realising that Yugyeom felt comfortable against him, as he smiled down at the maknae in his lap.

He started to run his hands softly through the boy’s soft locks, hearing a low sigh escape Yugyeom’s lips as he brought his hands around Jinyoung’s waist.

They stayed like that all afternoon, Yugyeom wrapped happily around Jinyoung, while Jinyoung’s hands pet him wherever he could reach. 

Jinyoung felt so warm and comfortable and happy. He’d never felt so at home in this flat, never felt like, for once, he didn’t need to move back to his parents as soon as his degree was finished. 

He frowned, wondering what was so special about watching a drama on the lounge that made him feel at home?

“I can hear you thinking.” Yugyeom groaned, twisting to look up at his friend. “What are you thinking about?” He asked, more softly than before, concern in his gaze.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Jinyoung smiled, ruffling his hair. “Sorry for disturbing you, it really doesn’t matter.” 

“I’ve seen this drama before, we can talk if you need to?” Yugyeom offered sincerely, a worried look on his face. “You know you can talk to me whenever you need to.”

“Thanks Yugyeomie, but honestly, I’m fine right now. Let’s get back to our drama.”

“Okay.” Yugyeom grinned, feeling warm when Jinyoung had called it theirs. “But if you ever need to, you know where I live.” He poked his tongue out, settling back against his housemate. 

“Thank you Gyeomie, I really appreciate it.” He said softly, curling Yugyeom into his arms, relishing the feel of him against his chest.

Not five minutes later, Bambam entered the room. He took in the sight before him with a long, loud “ewwwwwwwww,” giggling when his best friend blushed a deep red, moving away from their oldest housemate. He then started singing about the two sitting in a tree. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” He sang loudly, skipping away. 

Jinyoung, for one, resented Bambam for this. He had been enjoying the contact with their maknae immensely, and to have to let him go for the single reason that Bambam had interrupted made him moody. He crossed his arms over himself and tried not to pout.

Only a minute later, Bambam made his way back out of the kitchen, biting into an apple. 

“Have fun at work Bammie~” Yugyeom called as he passed, and only then did Jinyoung notice the pizza shop uniform that he wore. 

“Don’t work too hard.” Jinyoung chuckled as Bambam threw a fake glare over his shoulder and left the flat. 

Jinyoung waited patiently for Yugyeom to come back to him, to feel him curled against his side warmly, but it never happened. After 2 more episodes of their drama, Jinyoung got sick of the space between them, scooting close to Yugyeom and laying his head down on his lap, one hand sitting comfortably on the taller boys knee. Jinyoung smiled when Yugyeom’s hands came down to brush softly through his hair, massaging his head. He sighed softly, unable to focus on their show because all of his focus was placed on Yugyeom. He started when one hand slid to cup his cheek, Yugyeom drawing gentle circles on his cheek as he spoke up. 

“C’mon hyung, it’s time we started on dinner.” His voice was gentle, soft and… something else. There was something in the way he spoke that Jinyoung was unable to put his finger on. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Jinyoung sighed, groaning as he sat up. 

“I am right, and you know it. It’s almost 9.” Yugyeom shook his head, “Youngjae will be wanting the TV soon anyway so he can play games.” He shrugged, making his way from the couch and into the kitchen. 

“Mhhfff, but I was so comfy.” Jinyoung whined, rising and stomping after him. 

They spent the next 45 minutes making a meal for everyone, knowing that if they didn’t cook for Youngjae and Bambam, they’d eat only ramyeon and pizza respectively. 

As Yugyeom had guessed, when they returned to the lounge area Youngjae was sat on the couch, gaze concentrated on the TV as he played… Whatever game he was playing. 

“Youngjae~ Dinner is ready.” Yugyeom told him, sitting in the centre of the couch, Jinyoung taking the spot next to him. 

Youngjae scoffed down his food, returning to the game as soon as possible. When they were all finished, Yugyeom took all their dishes, leaving to wash them up, while Jinyoung pulled out a book to read. Once he was done, Yugyeom slipped away to his room, Jinyoung retiring to his room shortly after, leaving Youngjae by himself.

* * *

 

It was several hours later when Bambam returned from work, face weary and footsteps heavy as he entered the flat. He rolled his eyes, finding Youngjae still on the couch, controller in his hands. 

“Youngjaaaeee, why are you still awake, it’s after two in the morning.” Bambam frowned. “You should be in bed, not playing games. How are you going to wake up tomorrow?”

“I don’t have anything to be up early for anyway.” Youngjae shrugged, already turning off the game. “How was work?” 

Bambam pouted thinking back to his terrible shift in which he had been yelled at, accused of being a greedy employee by a rude customer and had had to deal with a lack of staff on a busy Saturday night. “It was butts.” He sighed heavily. “You really should go to bed earlier though. You’re going to throw your whole sleep schedule out of whack.” Bambam said, worried for his friend.

“I like playing games though.” Youngjae said, not wanting to admit that he liked staying up so that Bambam had someone when he got home. “Why was work butts?” He asked, patting the couch next to him. Bambam sat down, laying his tired head on his friend’s shoulder. 

“People were just dicks,” the younger complained, “being a manager sucks.” 

“Aww Bammie, it’s okay! Soon you’ll be finished with your degree and you’ll be able to just dance. None of this dumb pizza business.” Youngjae said, squeezing the younger’s shoulders in a comforting gesture. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Bambam grinned, thinking about his dance classes. He was soon frowning though as he looked back up at Youngjae. “What are you still doing up? Come on, go to bed.” Bambam whined, standing from the couch and pulling Youngjae with him down the hall. 

He shoved him into his room, telling him sternly. “Go to bed! You need to stop staying up, think of your health!” He whisper yelled. Youngjae just rolled his eyes, pulling Bambam into a gentle hug.

“You’re silly.” He smiled, sighing happily against the top of Bambam’s head. 

“Yeah but you like me anyway.” The younger replied cheekily, wrapping his arms around Youngjae’s waist. 

“Yeah.” He replied, not wanting their hug to end, but knowing it had too. He pulled away from the younger reluctantly. 

Bambam smiled, trying (and failing) to rub the tiredness from his eyes. “I still gotta have a shower.” He yawned cutely.

“You’re tired. Go to bed and you can do it in the morning. I won't tell anyone. Promise.” The older said, a twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah, only if you promise.” Bambam agreed, padding away from Youngjae and towards his room. “Goodnight Jae.”

“Goodnight Bammie.”

* * *

Jinyoung held Yugyeom in his arms, curled around him in the bed they shared. The younger met his gaze and smiled blindingly at him, leaning in to place a kiss on his nose. Jinyoung grinned warmly, tightening his arms around the taller boy and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Good morning.” He sighed happily, content within the warm embrace of his favourite person. This was a perfect moment, and nothing could ruin his day when he was able to wake up next to the person who meant the most to him.

“Morning Jinyoungie~” Yugyeom replied, a soft giggle escaping his throat as he looked down at his adorable hyung. 

“Don’t laugh at me.” The older boy grumbled, giving a half hearted whack to the younger boy’s arm and closing his eyes. “Just shh so I can keep using you as a pillow.” 

“What if I don’t want to? What if I want more kisses from my hyung?” Yugyeom asked, making his point by dropping soft kisses into Jinyoung’s hair. The hyung in question peeked one eye open, looking up at Yugyeom.

“Hmm, that can probably be arranged.” He grinned, tilting his head up and puckering his lips as he waited for the promised kiss from the boy in his arms. Yugyeom just chuckled, leaning in to close the distance as he placed a gentle kiss on the others lips, resting there for a moment before pulling back and facing the others pout. 

“Are you not happy with my kisses ‘Nyeongie?” Yugyeom teased.

“No. Give me more.” Jinyoung demanded, waiting to be kissed again. Yugyeom chuckled, leaning in once again to place another kiss on Jinyoung’s lips. This was was harder and more urgent, tongue tracing over the warm lips of the older boy. 

Jinyoung kissed back eagerly, meeting Yugyeom with just as much intensity, gasping when he was rolled onto his back, the younger boy moving to straddle him. He could feel Yugyeom’s excitement as he ground down on him, hungry for friction. 

Yugyeom’s hand moved to cup Jinyoung’s bulge, and he jerked awake in shock.

 

Jinyoung sat up, his hand running through his hair and his eyes wide as he began to process the dream he just had. He’d only known Yugyeom a few weeks and he was already having sex dreams about him? It made him anxious. 

Because it wasn’t just a sex dream, all the happy moments and the cuddling beforehand had made his heart feel incredibly light. Coupled with the way he had felt on the couch the night before, when he was sheltered in Yugyeom’s arms, the tone of the younger’s voice that he still didn’t understand… it frightened him. They hadn’t been as close as they are now - nor had they known each other - for very long, definitely not anywhere near long enough for his feelings to be as intense as they were.

Because for as much as he flinched away from the things in his dream, he couldn’t deny how much he wanted them to be true. The happiness he felt from the small kisses from Yugyeom, and the contact they shared. How content he was waking up next their maknae.

He wanted to pull his hair out, how had he gotten himself into this situation? There’s no way it could work out even if Yugyeom did like him back. They lived together, what if they broke up? It would mess up the whole house. 

But then what? Continue as if there was nothing there, let himself fall further and further into his affections all the while wanting something he couldn’t have? Jinyoung was not fond of self torture.

There was only one thing to do, he needed him out. Out of the house and out of the nook he had made in Jinyoung’s life. 

Because these feelings were too much and too intense even if he could date the pretty, tall, dark haired boy whose room was right next door to his. 

* * *

Bambam anxiously knocked on Youngjae’s door. He and the older had been playing a game of chicken, making moves on each other, and seeing who would back out first.

The older boy had confessed to him one night after he had arrived home from work. He’d walked in the door to find that the elder was, once again sitting on the couch playing video games when he should have been sleeping.

“Youngjae, you shouldn’t be up so late!” The Thai boy scolded, his voice void of any accusation. He was mostly just happy to have someone to come home to every night. He staggered over, collapsing onto Youngjae’s lap and closing his eyes for a second. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me. You’ll be much more comfortable in bed.” Youngjae giggled, patting the younger’s cheek gently.

“I’d rather be with you though.” Bambam had shot back, playing their game of chicken. 

Youngjae however, was past this game, speaking honestly when he said, “So would I, I’d rather you were my boyfriend.” It had been so unexpected, and Bambam was so shocked that he had escaped to his room immediately after, leaving poor Youngjae an anxious, upset mess. 

Now he was here to fix that, and end their game once and for all.

“Bambam!” Youngjae exclaimed, smiling worriedly as the younger entered his room. “I’m sorry about last night, I was tired and I spoke out of turn I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, Youngjae it was fine. Actually, I came to apologise for running away. I was just shocked, but I actually really liked what you said…” Bambam blushed, looking at the ground and biting his bottom lip shyly. 

“Wait, you did?” Youngjae questioned incredulously.

“Yeah. I kinda want to be your boyfriend too.” The younger squeaked, hiding his face behind his hands. Youngjae burst out into the biggest, happiest grin Bambam had seen on anyone. 

Youngjae pulled him onto the bed, curling into his side as he sung happily. The words out of his mouth were meaningless at first, but Youngjae just needed a release of his happiness, so he sung. 

It was the prettiest thing Bambam had ever heard, and slowly it morphed into something more meaningful as Youngjae started singing  _ for _ Bambam, songs about love and feelings and that’s how they stayed for hours, just curled on Youngjae’s bed, their hands and legs entwined as the older boy sang his heart out for his love.

* * *

 

“Youngjae, I need to talk to you.” Jinyoung spoke, barging into the younger boys room. He’d spent the better part of a day avoiding Yugyeom, who had finally left the house to go out with his friend Jackson, and now he was able to find Youngjae and tell him their new roommates weren’t working out.

Youngjae looked up at the sudden intrusion, dropping the hand of Bambam beside him. The two were sitting close together on Youngjae’s plush bed, legs tangled and hanging over the edge.

“Uhh, sure hyung. What do you need to talk about?” Youngjae asked shyly, a hint of red on his cheeks.

Jinyoung looked between the two in front of him, before anxiously saying, “I think I’d rather talk to you alone…”

“That’s okay, I’ll just be in my room. I have some study to do anyway.” Bambam offered, an awkward smile on his face as he rose from the bed and left the room. Jinyoung nodded to him as he passed, his attention immediately returning to Youngjae, who was still on the bed.

“Jinyoung, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Youngjae asked worriedly, taking in his friends ruffled appearance. His hands were fidgeting and his hair was a mess, a far cry from the usually perfectly put together Jinyoung that he knew.

“Youngjae they need to go.” The elder replied strongly, as if there was no room left to argue with him.

“What?! Why?!” Youngjae exclaimed loudly, his mouth open wide in shock as he tried to understand.

Jinyoung just continued speaking, as if he hadn’t heard Youngjae’s response. “We said we’d do a trial period, and that’s almost up and I just think that it’s not fitting in very well. There’s too many irreconcilable differences.” He looked away, not willing to meet Youngjae’s incredulous stare.

“What are you talking about Jinyoung? Just yesterday you looked like you didn’t ever want to let go of Yugyeom! Why do you suddenly want them out?” The brown haired boy questioned loudly.

“I just do! Yugyeom has to go! This isn’t working! But he won’t go anywhere without Bambam, they’re too co-dependent so he needs to go too! They just have to go!” Jinyoung shouted, his hands moving up to tear at his hair. He didn’t have a good excuse for Youngjae but he wished the younger would just trust his judgement. He knew what he was doing.

“No.” Youngjae said quietly and it was the most serious Jinyoung had ever seen him. “No, I won’t kick them out. Bambam and I are getting really close and I’m not ruining this chance. I get on with Yugyeom really well too, and I won’t let you kick them out. If you don’t want to live with them then you go.” He said darkly, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Jinyoung gaped at his friend. He’d expected that Youngjae would accept what he said, take his side over theirs. He didn’t realise how much their new roommates had wormed their way into both of their hearts. Jinyoung didn’t have the strength to fight his best friend anymore, leaving the room without another word.

He slammed the door to his own room shut, lying on his bed and hiding himself under his blankets. They’d never fought this badly, in all the years they’d known each other. 

If Jinyoung’s heart hadn’t been heavy enough already, it now weighed ten times more. He laid silently, in his room for the rest of the day, not willing to get up for anything. Both boys left him alone, and he was sure Bambam had heard most of their argument. The walls of their flat weren’t overly thick, and they had been shouting fairly loudly at the end. Jinyoung concluded that it wasn’t only his best friend that hated him right now, but his Thai housemate as well.

* * *

 

It was hours later when Jinyoung heard a knock at the door, and frowned, unsure who would want to see him right now.

“Hyung?” He heard Yugyeom’s soft voice through the door. “Hyung, are you okay? Bambam said you fought with Youngjae.” The door to his room opened and Yugyeom stepped in, making his way over to the bed and hesitantly sitting down. He reached his hand out patting the elders shoulder comfortingly, talking to Jinyoung softly, making it so that if he didn’t want to respond, he wouldn’t have too.

“Bambam said you guys had a fight, but he wouldn’t tell me what about. I wanted to check on you because Youngjae’s your best friend in the world and there’s no way you could be okay after that.” Yugyeom told him, his voice soft and lulling. Jinyoung reached out, putting his arms around the tall boy and pulling him down to bury his face in his neck. That’s when he finally let the tears escape his shoulders shuddering as sobs wracked through him. Jinyoung didn’t ask for any of this, any of these emotions. He just wanted to finish his degree happily, with none of these dumb problems. 

As much as Yugyeom was technically the cause of his angst, he was also the only one Jinyoung had wanted all day. He’d spent the first 20 minutes in his bed upset about the argument, and the remaining hours longing for Yugyeom to come and make everything better. Just his voice had made Jinyoung feel better. The problem was, it also made him feel guilty. Guilty for wanting to kick him out of his home, and guilty that Yugyeom was now comforting him when Jinyoung had been nothing but horrible about him. 

His tears no longer came because of the argument, instead slipping past his lashes as he began to hate himself. He had become the worst person, trying to kick someone out behind their back, and then seeking comfort in them when he became upset. 

He shouldn’t be doing this, clutching onto Yugyeom like his life depended on it, crying wetly into his neck as the younger brushed a hand through his hair, shushing him gently and comfortingly; but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Couldn’t tear himself away from the oblivious boy who offered up comfort when he should really be just as hurt as Youngjae. 

Yugyeom stayed with him, his arms around Jinyoung until his tears had dried up. At some point they had laid down, Jinyoung being too tired to hold himself up any longer. 

“It’ll be okay Hyung, whatever happened, it’ll get fixed up.” Yugyeom said confidently, and Jinyoung couldn’t bring himself to answer.

“I’m going to have a shower.” He said abruptly, needing an escape. He grabbed his things and rushed out of the room, not even stopping to say thank you. When he returned, Yugyeom was gone, just like he had hoped. He skipped dinner, going to sleep early and avoiding all of his housemates.

He continued avoiding them, waking up early and travelling to college on his own. Doing his utmost to avoid, not only Yugyeom, but the rest of his housemates as well. If he didn’t have to face them, he didn’t have to face himself.

* * *

Jinyoung had been avoiding Yugyeom for the better part of a week and the maknae was sick of it. He and Youngjae had already made up and were back to being best friends, so that wasn’t what was driving Jinyoung to avoid him. All he knew was that the older had never came to find him after his shower that night, nor did he wake him up for class the next morning. Yugyeom had only just made it to class, his hair messy and his stomach grumbling from the lack of breakfast.

He couldn’t figure out what he had done. One day he and Jinyoung were cuddling and spending all their time together, and then the next it was like they hardly knew each other. He would run into Jinyoung in the kitchen and the other would immediately claim he’d forgotten something and leave the room. 

He was frustrated, he didn’t understand why Jinyoung was avoiding him and he just wanted his friend back. Wanted more than his friend back. 

He’d planned to confess - after how close they had been on the couch and how perfectly they had moulded together - but then things had happened and he didn’t have the chance to. Maybe now it was better not to. Jinyoung clearly wasn’t interested in him anymore, if he had been to begin with. Honestly, Yugyeom wasn’t even sure how the other felt about the whole gay thing, he was just planning to tell Jinyoung how he felt and hope he wasn’t straight. 

Whatever was happening with Jinyoung, Yugyeom was over it. He at least wanted his friend back if he couldn’t have Jinyoung as his boyfriend.

With that in mind, he stormed into Jinyoung’s room while the other was ‘studying,’ demanding answers.

“Why are you avoiding me.” Yugyeom glared, his hands fisted at his sides.

“I’m not avoiding you.” Jinyoung tried to argue, not meeting the younger’s eyes. 

“Shut up, yes you are.” Yugyeom was fed up with being treated like he was a child, he was sick of not knowing things and being left out. “If you don’t like me any more or something, can you just... tell me? So I can stop waiting for you? I really like you, and I was going to tell you, but I don’t think you wan’t to hear it huh?”

Jinyoung was silent. He sat on his bed, his legs crossed looking down at the ground. He couldn’t lie, couldn’t say it was true. But denying it would mean facing his feelings and talking about what was really happening. He couldn’t do that either. So he did nothing.

Yugyeom could feel his heart breaking, as tears began to slide down his cheeks. “Say something! Say anything!” He cried, still shaking with anger. 

Once again silence echoed through the room, Jinyoung didn’t have an answer, didn’t have anything to say. 

“I miss you.” Yugyeom hiccoughed, his legs collapsing beneath him as he dropped to the floor. 

Jinyoung flew off the bed, wrapping the younger boy in his arms immediately. “Yugyeom no, I’m sorry, please don’t cry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He held him tightly, unable to stand by any longer. He couldn’t keep hurting him like this. 

Yugyeom looked up at him, confusion in his watery eyes. “Why do you care now? Because I’m crying suddenly I matter? This is how I should get your attention?”

“No, Gyeom I’m sorry. I never stopped caring I promise I would never stop caring.” He answered holding him tightly, but the younger pushed him away, leaning away like he was a nasty smell.

“Then why? Why’d you do this? Did I do something? Tell me what I did so I can fix it.” Yugyeom sniffled, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. He’d never meant to cry here, never meant to show how weak he was, but his emotions had taken over and he didn’t have the will to stop it.

“You didn’t... You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jinyoung sighed. If he wanted to stop the tears, wanted to stop the hurting, he’d have to tell the truth. As afraid as he was, he couldn’t let Yugyeom be upset.

He’d hoped by avoiding him, the younger would have slowly just left him alone, deciding he wasn’t worth the effort. He’d never meant for Yugyeom to get hurt, he wasn’t supposed to be so invested in their friendship, but clearly he had, and now Jinyoung had to make it right. However, Yugyeom cut in before he could speak.

“I really liked you hyung, but I guess you found out huh? If it makes you uncomfortable I can move out… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, you were just so nice and warm and you made me feel like I was home. Even though I’m away from my family. I liked you so much. I still do I guess. And it makes me so mad because that whole time you were avoiding me, all I wanted was to be back in your arms but I couldn’t. I just felt alone, even when Bam was with me.” He paused, looking away. “He told me what you and Youngjae argued about, so I guess you’ll get your wish. I don’t want to stay if you don’t want me here.” Yugyeom told him, sighing heavily.

Jinyoung reached out to him, taking his hand as he spoke. “Yugyeom, I need to tell you a secret. Can you keep it for me?” Yugyeom frowned in confusion, but nodded anyway. Jinyoung took a deep breath before he continued. “I really like you too. In fact, I think I love you and that scared me so much. We’ve only known each other for a few weeks, and yet you’re the only person I want to talk to, the only person who I can spend hours and hours with and not get bored.” He explained, squeezing the brunettes hand gently. “I started avoiding you because I was afraid of what would happen if you didn’t like me back, so I wanted to distance myself and start breaking off before it would hurt more. Only I didn’t realise I was hurting you in the process.

“Or what about the alternative, what if you did like me back, and we got together and then you realised you really didn’t love me. How could we continue to live together like that? So I ran away, and I’m so sorry. I was so selfish and I didn’t realise I was hurting you and not just myself.”

For once, Yugyeom wasn’t quiet, speaking up almost as soon as Jinyoung had finished his small speech. 

“If that’s what you felt, then why are you telling me now? We could still get together and break up. That hasn’t changed.” He pointed out.

“Mostly because I didn’t want to cause you any more pain, but partly because I don’t care anymore. This last week without you was the worst and I’d rather take the risk with you than miss my chance and be miserable without you.”

Yugyeom nodded, deep in thought. He took his time, working everything out inside his head. Jinyoung fidgeted with his hands anxiously while he waited, hoping he hadn’t ruined everything by being the dumbest human on the planet.

“Okay, we’ll try it.” Yuygeom said suddenly. “But I still haven’t forgiven you. You have to promise you won’t avoid me like that again if you have an issue. You have to tell me okay?” The younger boy held his pinky out for Jinyoung to shake.

“I promise.” He nodded, their pinky’s connecting. And soon as they shook on it, Yugyeom climbed back into Jinyoung’s arms, curling against his now boyfriend. “I’ll make it up to you.” Jinyoung vowed, patting Yugyeom’s soft hair and wiping his eyes once more.

* * *

Jinyoung did make it up to him, the very next evening. After spending all day preparing (and bribing Bambam and Youngjae with movie tickets to get them out of the house) he and Yugyeom were sitting down at a romantic but sweet, candle lit apology dinner. He’d made bulgogi, one of the only meals he was good at, having done it often enough with his mother. He’d also prepared all of Yugyeom’s favourite side dishes (using information he had once again bribed Bambam for) to make it extra special, and it was.

Yugyeom had beamed when he saw the dinner all laid out, and they promptly sat down to eat before it had gotten cold, talking and teasing like they had before their whole mess had happened. It was nice, being able to go back to that so effortlessly.

Once they were done, Jinyoung had gotten down on his knees, apologising profusely for what he had done. Yugyeom had thanked him, pulling him up into a strong hug.

Afterwards, Yugyeom pulled his boyfriend (he still got excited saying that) into the lounge room, and they snuggled together underneath a blanket and put their favourite drama on. It was like the first time, except now, instead of just shy pats, they were able to steal shy peck’s as well. 

“Jinyoungie, I love you, even if you did break my heart for a bit there.” Yugyeom smiled up at him, having been sat in his lap with his head on the older’s chest.

“You’re never gonna let me forget that are you? Gonna hold it against me for the rest of our days?” Jinyoung asked, fake angst on his face.

“Mmm, maybe i’ll just hold myself against you.” Yugyeom teased, sticking his tongue out.

“Ah, you’re so greasy.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Yugyeom giggled, stretching up to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Yeah, I do. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I hope you liked it.  
> There's going to be another chapter of this fic that will include Youngbam's movie date, it'll be more focused on Youngbam, so look forward to that when it happens :)


End file.
